silverstagfandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Notes of New Vlandia
From the '''Fall of Calradic Empire' ''Written by historian Adalbert of Suno; 1123 When the old Empire crumbled, new nations and states emerged from the ashes, eventually becoming the four kingdoms, the khanate, and the sultanate we know today. Most people believe these factions are what is left of Calradic Empire. Each ruler claiming to be the rightful successor of the last Emperor and actively seeks to expand his lands. They were all wrong. In those days of chaos, when nobles were taking control of the land that once belonged to the Empire, a few remained loyal. The promise of land, power and riches was enough for most of them to join the pack of scavengers, tearing apart the once proud Calradic realm. But there were some who didn’t take part in this. They foresaw the destruction that would follow when nothing is left to claim. And they didn’t want a part in it. So they left. From '''Annals of House Silverstag' ''Written by family chronicler''' Isidor'; 1049 'April 23. - Lord Palatin Arcadios has returned from the meeting. It is safe to assume it did not go well, since I lack the words to describe the anger in his eyes. I warned him that the other lords are not nearly as loyal to the Empire as he is, but he still went. He has closed himself in his quarters, refusing to see anyone. ''April 25''. - It is as I feared. Lord Arcadios just told us what happened on the meeting. The majority of nobles see the Emperor as a weak child. Some of them have even considered declaring independence from the Empire, and many are swayed to their side, each wanting to tear a piece of Calradia for themselves. Lord Acradios has tried to convince nobles to stand with the Emperor. He believes that unless the Empire is preserved, a terrible civil war will follow. Judging by the stories I have heard, I am inclined to believe him. It seems that the situation is worse than we anticipated. If even half of the rumours are true, there may be armies marching for capital to overthrow the young Emperor as I write this. ''May 3''. –The rumors spoke true. Lord Markos from eastern provincies, lord Palatin Niklosos of Jelkala and Lord Stephanos each have amassed armies and are marching upon us now. Lord Arcadios has given up on the Empire. He claims that there were maybe two or three others who agreed with him and that is not enough. But he still has some plan. “If I cannot save the Empire, I will at least save my people.” Those were his words a few days back. ''Scouting report from unknown spy'; May 23rd 1049 My King Niklosos, former Palatin Arcadios is gone. His lands are empty. Food, tools, weapons, everything is gone. Villages are deserted, his castle burned down and they destroyed almost everything we could use. We are tracking him to the south, but his trail is cold. We don’t know how he managed to do this or what his plan is, but I do not think he wishes to fight. Memoirs of Palatin Arcadios, High Lord of House Silverstag. February 6th 1050; shores of' New Vlandia I still cannot believe we pulled it off. For this I must thank my captains, as they were extremely helpful. But still, gathering all the people from my lands, every last soul, convincing them that they have to abandon their homes and sail with me to the south, that is quite the feat. And we did that. We had some losses on the way, the sea is treacherous and unpredictable, but the remainder of my people are now safe beyond the reach of the warmongers. They sent scouts after me, but we left shores of Calradia long before they could found us. February 10th 1050; New Vlandia, inland Maps of these regions are vague at best. It is not a surprise, as they are more than a century old, but it has been a hindrance. The land is surprisingly intact, with little signs of settlement. I guess no one ever considered settling here, given how far from mainland this land is. We can live here. From '''History' '''of the Order, Volume One' Written by Palatin Demetrios; 1068 When Palatin Arcadios died in 1054, his son, Arcadis took his place. The old lord sought a remote and quiet place for him and his people to live, but his son was of a different mind. Bitter over the loss of his family lands in the Empire and eager to reclaim his heritage, he began preparations for a conquest. Some of the more hot headed knights followed him, but most disagreed and civil war nearly consumed our lands as well. It was a brief, bloody conflict and Arcadis lost terribly. The consequences of the war were terrible. Most able bodied men were dead or wounded and lot of resources and fields burned. In order to survive the coming winter, the remaining folk took drastic measures. They reorganized what was left of our people, and put them all to work under strict supervision. And thus, the Order was born. An Order where everyone had a place of worth. From '''History of the Order, Volume Three' ''Written by Palatin Kyros; 1128 It was 1072, when it became clear that survival of the Silverstag Order was no longer in danger. There were people to take care of farms and food was abundant. The strict rules of the order were no longer needed and leaders loosened their control of the people. That led to the era of prosperity. People once again colonized the abandoned land and began rebuilding. Palatin Demetrios shifted his attention to the rest of the Calradia. Boats were sent towards the mainland and hidden outposts were established. From there, the Order monitored the state of the realm, making sure no-one will find them. Letter from '''Palatin Theocles' to his Captains;'' Spring 1256 Our scouts have returned and confirmed Calradia is in the worst shape of her history. The realms are in constant war with each other. Knowledge deteriorated even more than we suspected. The time has come to bring the surrounding lands back under the sway of the old ways, to end the suffering of the common folk and bring the descendants of the traitors to justice. Begin preparations, we will march in the spring of the next year. We will rebuild the Empire in all of its former glory. Category:Lore